De golpe
by Steel Mermaid
Summary: Hiroki se encuentra frente a un hotel, con un letrero de neón que titila, una radio que diez años después sigue sonando y el prólogo de un recuerdo. -Junjou Egoist-.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen sino a Shungiku Nakamura.

**Advertencias:** Posible aunque no intencional OoC por el curso común de la historia.

**Pareja:** Junjou Egoist; Nowaki/Hiroki.

**Notas:** ¡Cuánto tiempo sin abandonarme a este lugar! Así que si se percatan de errores estúpidos, es porque aún estoy retomando el ritmo. Es un pseudo-songfic, basado en la canción Suddlenly de Peter Heppner.

* * *

**De golpe**

* * *

Al levantar la mirada, con cautela de no dañar sus ojos con la luz blanca de los días nublados, se encontró con el viejo hotel de los Kusama, el Rose Hotel. El letrero de neón titilaba, el anuncio de madera colgando de una vara en la puerta se balanceaba junto con el viento. Todavía percibía el olor a libro nuevo en el aire, a pan recién horneado y especias, esas que Nowaki acomodaba todas las tardes desde las 6, después de la cena.

La puerta luce gastada, con la pintura descascarada y los muros de concreto con trizas o huecos rellenos con tierra. Y aunque Hiroki piensa que la apariencia actual de la fachada del edificio es deprimente, no es muy distinta a cómo fue diez años atrás. Siempre le había parecido triste el decorado, los colores, o incluso las expresiones de los dueños o cocineros.

.

Corría el año 1946, a principios de otoño. Los colores cálidos abundaban en los paisajes y las calles, pero no podían hacer mucho para que ese calor penetrara en el hotel. Hiroki observó, desde su ventana, cómo una familia de tres personas bajaba de un camión. El hombre mayor observó la fachada, dejando entrever, incluso a esa distancia, sus ideas de remodelación.

No tardaron mucho en hacer del lugar algo atractivo, pero en ningún sentido acogedor. No eran muchos los turistas que se dejaban caer ahí, decían que sentían presencias extrañas e incluso los mismos dueños poseían miradas ausentes.

Hiroki jamás se tragó ese cuento. Nunca le temió a los fantasmas, ni siquiera cuando era niño, menos lo haría ahora, con radiantes veintiún años. Así que acostumbraba a ir a cenar de vez en cuando al hotel, hasta que de pronto se le volvió una costumbre. Lo que no sabía, era si lo que le atraía tanto del lugar no era el irresistible olor a vainilla o el joven recepcionista.

.

Hiroki aprieta con fuerza, diez años después, el mango de su maletín.

.

La primera vez que le habló, fue mientras Hiroki bebía su café mientras leía a Orwell. Captó la inmediata atención del recepcionista, pero por un momento no dijo nada. Sólo se miraron, y cuando Hiroki salió, le preguntaron.

―¿Vendrás mañana?

Tensó un poco su expresión, pero no al punto de parecer amenazante. Sólo que no se esperaba esa voz invadiendo sus sentidos, tan de golpe, para instalarse eternamente en su memoria.

No supo por qué, pero asintió.

.

Guiado por lo que creía ser una melodía de piano, nostálgico y lento, caminó hacia la puerta. Golpeó, nunca se escuchó nada desde adentro. Para su sorpresa, la puerta no estaba asegurada, de modo que pudo irrumpir en el edificio sin que nadie le ordenara hacer lo contrario.

Las luces titilaban, increíblemente. De seguro había alguien que venía a hacer mantención, conservar el lugar limpio y el maldito olor a vainilla impregnado en cada lugar.

Pero se sintió único dentro, como si el piso y las paredes le dieran la bienvenida, como si lloraran luego de un encuentro inesperado. A mano derecha, la recepción. A la izquierda, la cocina. Las mesitas arrinconadas y las sillas invertidas sobre ellas. Al frente de la puerta principal, una escalera caracol.

¿Sería capaz de invadir así una propiedad privada? Sí, se dijo, cuando rozó sus dedos por el pasamanos de la escalera y juró percibir la respiración de ese joven tras su oreja y sus propios dedos rozar el dorso de su mano.

.

Como lo había prometido, volvió al día siguiente. Aún era temprano para la hora acostumbrada, pero no significaba ningún problema pues el recepcionista debía estar allí todo el día.

Qué triste era no saber admitir qué tan importante era aquella condición.

Lo recibió como de costumbre y le dijo que pasara a la cocina. Como el reloj aún estaba lejos de marcar las doce, pidió un café. Se lo trajeron de inmediato. Un café acompañado de él.

Supo ahí que su nombre era Nowaki.

.

Subió las escaleras y vio el pasillo de las habitaciones. Una alfombra marrón gastada dividía ambas secciones. Al fondo había una ventana, detrás, la luz blanca de las nubes.

Movió los ojos hacia la derecha, luego a la izquierda, y finalmente a la derecha otra vez. La segunda habitación era la única que permanecía abierta, las demás estaban todas cerradas y aseguradas. Así lo comprobó luego de forzar ligeramente cada una. Pronto se rindió y entró a la única habitación abierta, a paso lento y desconfiado, como si temiera encontrarse con algo a lo que por tanto tiempo le huyó.

En la mesa de noche, descansaba una radio. Aún sonaba ese piano que lo guió al entrar al hotel abandonado, ahora con mayor claridad, con una voz acompañándolo.

.

―Me gusta la música de este lugar―Admite, bebiendo de su taza de café.

―¿Por qué? ―Pregunta él, observando con una obsesión tan sana como insana cada uno de sus movimientos.

―Es extraña, como todo lo que hay aquí.

―¿Me estás diciendo extraño? ―Pregunta, divertido.

―¿Tú qué crees? ―Hay sarcasmo divertido en su voz.

―No deja de ser un halago si lo dices tú.

―Ni de ser bueno y reconfortante, si el extraño eres tú.

.

La cama está deshecha, las sábanas húmedas, las paredes roídas y las esquinas con moho. Hay una sensación de vértigo que lo invade cuando sus dedos pasan a rozar la radio, que incluso después de diez años sigue sonando, con la misma música, la misma canción.

.

―¿Quieres que te enseñe el hotel?

Hiroki alza una ceja, extrañado por la propuesta.

―¿Hablas en serio? ―Pregunta, no porque le parezca ridículo, pero tampoco una mala idea.

―Pues, claro.

¿Por qué aceptó? No lo sabe. ¿Por qué no aceptó? Porque tenía miedo. Entre queriendo y no queriendo caminó por el pasillo, la respiración le chocó en el cuello al detenerse de golpe frente al primer escalón. Un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal, y miró su mano sobre el pasamanos y bajo los dedos de Nowaki.

Subieron. El pasillo no era muy largo. Todas las habitaciones estaban abiertas, menos la segunda a mano derecha. Cuando preguntó por qué, Nowaki se acercó a la puerta y sacó una llave de su bolsillo, dispuesto a abrirla. Invitó a entrar a Hiroki y luego entró él. La puerta se cerró por dentro y no se abrió hasta la mañana del otro día.

.

Recordar cada gesto de aquella vez le hiela la sangre, le sube el corazón a las sienes y le nubla la vista. Mira la radio y escucha la canción. Las manos se le debilitan de pronto y se ve obligado a abandonar el maletín en algún lugar para sentarse en la cama.

Todo le da vueltas. Los sonidos, los recuerdos, la línea sutil que lo separa del llanto y la risa. Pero la sensación desaparece cuando cae rendido sobre la memoria táctil, las sábanas mojadas por sus lágrimas de nostalgia y la saliva de una risa histérica.

.

Creyó que al estirar su mano hacia el costado encontraría a Nowaki, pero no lo encontró. En su lugar, sólo había un frío vacuo acompañando su sueño. Se levantó y bajó al primer piso, sólo para encontrar el mismo vacío. Así, desnudo, se rehusó a ser víctima del abandono y se dirigió a la recepción gritando el nombre de Nowaki, pero todo, hasta el olor a vainilla, había desaparecido.

.

Despierta de golpe, ya es de noche. La radio aún sigue sintonizando la melodía que parece caja musical. Al levantarse, ya no espera encontrar nada a su lado, sólo la misma soledad que arrastra hace ya diez años. Así que al salir de la habitación, con su maletín en mano, y encontrar todas las habitaciones abiertas, se pregunta qué sucedió exactamente en esas horas de sueño.

Baja al primer piso, sigue estando vacío. Ya no sucumbe en la desesperación al verse abandonado otra vez, pese a que supiera previamente a que iba a estarlo.

Y ya es hora de abandonar ese lugar, el olor a vainilla que de pronto vuelve, el sonido de la radio aún sonando arriba, como si se resignara a dejarlo partir. Atraviesa el umbral, y antes de cerrar la puerta, vuelve a escuchar una voz dulce, un roce en sus dedos, que lo vuelve a vaciar de resignación.

―¿Volverás mañana?

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

Con un poco de paciencia entenderán esta tontería. Espero les haya gustado tanto como a mí me gustó rehuir de mis responsabilidades de la universidad.

_**Reviews?**_


End file.
